


The Honey Cake

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Watson perpares a special gift for Holmes's birthday.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Honey Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you have read 'Treasure for the Senses' and 'A New Year Break'.

Holmes does not like a fuss to be made about his birthday. I kept things low key, kissing him gently awake to give him his gift before we left our bed. It was a scarf and a pair of gloves I had knitted for him, hoping it might motivate him to wrap up better in the cold weather. 

“They’re lovely, my dear,” he said. “Thank you.” 

We rose shortly afterwards to have breakfast. Holmes had been engaged for a few days on a course of chemical experiments, so I left him to it after we had eaten. 

Donning my coat and shoes, I announced, “I’m going out for a while, dearest.” 

He grunted without raising his head. Huffing a laugh, I left the sitting room and descended the stairs. I opened the front door and closed it again without stepping out. Instead, I removed my coat and shoes and padded quietly to the kitchen. “Thank you for letting me do this, Mrs Hudson,” I said once I had shut the door behind me. 

“Not at all, doctor,” she replied. “I’ll go out and leave you in peace.” 

It took me 2 hours to prepare my surprise for Holmes. When it was done, I carried my offering carefully up the stairs. He turned at the sound of the door, evidently surprised by my appearance, then stared at the cake I carried. 

“John,” he said quietly, “is that a honey cake?” 

“Yes, it is,” I replied, setting it upon the table. “I got the recipe from Mrs Pulver at New Year.” 

Looking slightly dazed, he moved across to the table. I cut him a slice and he tasted it eagerly. A joyful smile spread across his face. 

“It’s perfect,” he murmured. “Thank you, my darling.” 

I smiled. “Happy Birthday, Sherlock.”


End file.
